Hair Obsession
by Blood Rose Vampiress
Summary: Gin has gotten obsessed with Byakuya's hair. GinxByakuya yaoi.


His hair was the color of a raven and fell to just beneath his shoulders. It shined in the light and felt like silk to the touch, that is if you dared to touch it. And considering Byakuya Kuchiki, the owner of the hair, was frightening, cold, and dangerous, someone who would no doubt to put anyone that angered him in their place, touching his hair wasn't even an option. At least for most. Gin Ichimaru, third division captain, wasn't most. Though he was often seen sporting a rather creepy grin, he was anything but nice. He was as dangerous as Byakuya, perhaps more so, and nothing stopped him from getting what he wanted. And what Gin wanted lately was Byakuya. Or at least to run his fingers through the sixth division captain's soft, beautiful ebony hair. But he wouldn't mind having Byakuya as well. Getting to Byakuya, however, would have to wait. At the moment Gin was sitting in his cluttered office, staring at a very high pile of papers on his desk.

He had been putting his paperwork off all month, and it had all been due three days ago. Normally he would have Kira do some of it (okay, most of it) but his lieutenant was currently on a mission in the human world and wouldn't be back for four more days. By that time, Gin figured, the captain commander would have skinned him alive. So, with a sigh, Gin began to read a paper and write a proper response.

He had gotten through three papers when there was a timid knock on the door and it opened to show a hesitant looking seated officer. Turning back to his work, Gin waved him in impatiently. "Captain Ichimaru, the Captain Commander sent me to deliver this week's paperwork," he said quietly, setting a small pile of papers down in front of Gin on the desk.

After dismissing the officer, Gin stared at the papers doe a minute, wanting to rip them up. Why the hell did they have to have paperwork anyway? With an irritated growl, Gin began to rifle through the papers quickly. Division reports, repair costs, sixth division patrol assignments… wait, what? Gin looked more carefully at the paper in his hand and saw that it was indeed assigned to the sixth division. Gin rolled his eyes. Seated officers could never be trusted to give you the right papers. Gin started to put the paper aside so one of his division members could deliver it later, be stopped. Why not deliver it himself? It would give him the chance to get away from his own papers AND see Byakuya. Byakuya and that gorgeous hair of his. How did he get it to look so good anyway? Gin smirked and, grabbing the paper, walked quickly to the sixth division office.

Without knocking he walked in and stood before Byakuya's desk until he looked up. "Yes?" Byakuya asked, not very nicely. Gin placed the paper, which had gotten a bit wrinkled, on his desk. Byakuya began to read it, dismissing Gin with a nod. But Gin didn't leave.

"What do you need?" Byakukuya finally said, sounding even less friendly than before.

Grinning, Gin hopped onto Byakuya's desk brushing some papers onto the floor in the process, and gazed down at him.

"What do I need?" Gin replied, smirking in a way that would make most shinigami back away. Byakuya merly looked annoyed.

"You don't really want me to leave, do you?" Gin purred, jumping down and walking until he was standing behind Byakuya. He slowly ran his fingers through the other captain's hair, finding that it was indeed as soft as it looked.

"Ichimaru," BYakuya began, pulling away and standing up.

"Not another word," Gin whispered, as he stepped forward and wrapped his arms tightly around Byakuya, pulling him close. Byakuya was startled and didn't move as Gin buried his nose in his hair and breathed in. Smelled like peaches.

"Ichimaru-" BYakuya said again, but was silenced as a pair of lips pressed against his. Gin smirked into the kiss, and began to stroke his silky raven hair.

Then, pulling away and leaving Byakuya stunned, he brushed his lips against the other's neck neck and bit down gently, emitting a gasp from Byakuya. The silver haired captain chuckled and drew away. As much as he wanted to continue, he had to get all that paperwork done.

"Until next time," he whispered seductively, as he strolled across the office and out the door, Byakuya blinking after him.


End file.
